Así que ¿Qué piensas de Jack?
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Una charla bastante sincera y con dobles intenciones entre Daniel y Lula, acerca de Jack Wilder, mientras éste obviamente no está en casa. [Slash]


Daniel y Lula estaban sentados en el sofá de la casa de Daniel. Se tenían que poner de acuerdo con un truco que tenían planeado, y como Dylan no estaba dispuesto a prestar su casa para juntarlos a todos otra vez, tuvo que ser la de Danny.

Lula fue quien comenzó con las llamadas. Se contactó con Dylan, y le dijo que estaba ocupado. Luego llamó a Merritt, quien le dijo que estaba disponible. Luego llamó a Daniel, que no contestó el teléfono; así que le dijo a Merritt que tratara. Cuando este lo intentó, Daniel ya había apagado su teléfono. Y Jack ni siquiera tenía teléfono; desde que una vez se lanzó al mar sin recordar que lo traía en el bolsillo.

Así que, como nunca se daba por vencida, decidió ir con Merritt de todos modos. Ambos se extrañaron de que fuera Jack quien abriera la puerta, pero fuera de mirarse, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Cuando Daniel empezó a planear, nombrando el montón de cosas que había que comprar, de alguna manera Lula logró que quienes fueran serían Merritt y Jack; los cuales salieron al rato, dejando a ambos jinetes sentados en el sofá, en un silencio no incómodo pero sumamente agobiante.

―Así que... ¿Qué piensas de Jack? ―fue la pregunta de Lula, mientras se acercaba un poco más a él en el sofá.

―¿Jack? ―Daniel hizo una mueca de indiferencia. ―No sé a qué te refieres.

―Oh, ahora eres inocente.

―¿Viniste solamente a esto o realmente te importa el acto? ―Daniel ya estaba por sacarla de su casa a la mala.

Lula lo miró por un rato, y suspiró.

―Comencé mal. Lo siento; otro intento. ―dijo, y Daniel se resignó. ―¿Qué hacía Jack en tu casa?

Daniel se levantó del sofá, riendo.

―¿Eres una especie de novia psicópata o algo?

―No soy su novia.

―Lo sé. ―le dijo, y sonrió, casi sin poder evitarlo.

―Sólo trato de... yo... ―lo pensó por un momento. ―Me gusta Jack, ¿Ok? Y a él le gustas tú. Y no pongas esa maldita cara de que no tenías idea porque sé que lo sabes.

Daniel quiso soltar otro comentario mordaz, pero se aguantó. En el fondo, sintió pena por Lula en ese momento. Tal vez le recordó a Henley, quien había estado colgada de él por años y a la cual nunca había tomado en cuenta. Jamás le dijo por qué, sabiendo que le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena seguir arrastrándose, cuando por fin se hizo la idea de que jamás estarían juntos, sólo se fue. Daniel mentiría si dijera que no se sentía culpable de su retiro de los jinetes, pero no podía hacer nada. No es el tipo de personas que sostienen _ese_ tipo de conversaciones cuando están - _o_ _no_ \- en una relación. Y al parecer, observando a Lula, llegó a la conclusión de que Jack tampoco es de los que dejan las cosas en claro.

―Bien, creo que depende de mí entonces. ―se volvió a sentar a su lado, esta vez más dispuesto a cooperar. ―¿Desde cuándo te gusta Jack?

Lula lo miró extraño, como si no se creyera que iba a tener esta conversación con él.

―Desde... antes de que fingiera su muerte y todo eso. ¿Por qué fingió su muerte, en primer lugar?

―Oh. ¿Quieres la versión oficial o la verdadera? ―Daniel levantó su dedo, indicándole que no hablara aún. Se levantó y se perdió por la puerta, para aparecer al rato con un par de cervezas, ofreciéndole una.

―¿Esto es una especie de chantaje, o trae algún somnífero o algo que me hará olvidar lo que escuché? ―preguntó. ―La verdadera, obviamente.

―No tiene caso, estoy seguro de que esta conversación no saldrá de aquí. ―bebió de la botella mientras le daba una severa mirada de reojo. ―Y en cuanto a la muerte... No tenía que ver con El Ojo. Fue algo entre él y yo. Jack estaba asustado, no quería ir a la cárcel. En ese momento, todos pensábamos en la posibilidad de que El Ojo fuera una ilusión, un engaño. Así que hablé con él, y le dije que fingiéramos su muerte. Así, en el truco final, si todo resultaba ser una farsa, nosotros iríamos a la cárcel, y él estaría libre. Nadie lo buscaría siquiera.

Lula lo procesó por un momento.

―Eso fue un bonito sacrificio de tu parte, Daniel Atlas.

―Para nada. Iríamos a la cárcel de todas formas. Si podía evitar que él cayera con nosotros, entonces fingiría su muerte otras mil veces.

―Creo que te juzgué mal. ―soltó, en el momento en que tocaban el timbre.

―También preguntaste por qué estaba en mi casa. Bueno, estaba específicamente en mi cama cuando llamaste. ―dijo, mientras se levantaba, con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios y dejando a Lula boquiabierta en el sofá.

Estaba mal. Jugar con los sentimientos de las personas era algo que casi siempre se devolvía con creces, pero en ese momento lo disfrutó. Le indicó, a su modo, el lugar de cada uno de ellos en ese momento. Después de todo, Daniel Atlas nunca se había destacado por su sutileza.

* * *

 _ **15/08/16**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
